Sweet Disaster
by Harumaki03
Summary: When two renowned chefs such as Yukihira Sōma and Nakiri Erina were in the middle of their kitchen, with their faces full of melted chocolate, cream and some flour (to say the least) you would always think the worst. (Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018 Day #1: Ultimate OTP/Chocolate & Other Sweets).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Sweet Disaster"**

 **\- / - / -**

 **Summary:** When two renowned chefs such as Yukihira Sōma and Nakiri Erina were in the middle of their kitchen, with their faces full of melted chocolate, cream and some flour ( _to say the least_ ) you would always think the worst.

 **Note** : Small writing that participates in the day #1 of the " **Shokugeki OTP Week 2018** " started on **Tumblr**.

 **Prompts:** Ultimate OTP / Chocolate & Other Sweets

 **\- / - / -**

When two renowned chefs such as Yukihira Sōma and Nakiri Erina were in the middle of their kitchen, with their faces full of melted chocolate, cream and some flour ( _to say the least_ ) you would always think the worst, then, you would think that there was a clash of egos

She wanted to prepare something and he, something completely different, that is, of course, if you did not know them.

On the contrary, if you were someone close to them, you would know that it was a game, yes, one caused by the redhead in the midst of his boredom.

"I cannot believe it, Sōma", Erina tried to clean the remains of flour, cream and chocolate from one cheek with the back of her hand, "this disaster…"

"Come on, I have not done it alone," replied the redhead, placing a mischievous smile while looking for a rag to help her wipe her face.

"Hmph! What did you expect? You put chocolate on my cheek," she argued, frowning.

"And your answer was to throw me the remaining flour." He approached Erina and began to wipe gently over one of her cheeks. "If one of us exaggerated a bit, that was you, Nakiri." Sōma perceived her face flushing even evident from over the dirt of her face, "but it was fun, right?" And he winked with mischief.

Erina breathed deeply and shook her head slightly, the man was unbearable, but she could not deny that she had had fun... _just a little bit_.

"Taking all this flour off of us is going to take a while," she complained, her brow furrowed as she reached out to remove some of the cream from his cheek with her fingers. "Not to mention that we still have to clean all this," and took her fingers with cream to her parted lips.

"It will not take us any time if we work as a team." He rubbed his nose with Erina's, "and when we want to, we can be the best team, right?" His words and tone contained a complicity before which she could not help but smile.

"Well, but I'll take the bath first," she snapped, giving him a quick kiss before turning away and going to the oven, as the counter on the countertop indicated that it was ready.

"What? No, come on, Erina," he moaned like a small child, turning in her direction, watching her take out the gingerbread cookies they were going to decorate and the brownies filled with marshmallow and white chocolate.

"Oh, yes, Erina," she said sarcastically. "Although I could have responded in a somewhat exaggerated way, it was **you** who started with this. It's just natural that I, the one provoked in this war, took my bath first."

Sōma crossed his arms and approached to stand beside her.

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind, Yukihira Sōma." She warned, taking one of the cookies to her mouth and taste it.

The redhead bent and bit the other end of the cookie that was still hanging out of her lips and smiled.

"I trust my ability to convince you otherwise in the time remaining to clean the kitchen," Sōma replied confidently, his golden eyes gleaming with something close to mischievous malice.

Erina could only look at him, a little stunned by his sudden action as she listened to him say that he would go to find the broom to sweep the flour from the floor. When she saw him disappear down the corridor towards the closet where they used to keep the cleaning utensils, she put her hands to her face, distressed.

That stupid Yukihira causing those sweet disasters inside of her, she was sure one day he would be the death of her.

 **—The End—**

Hurray! Here is the first writing for the **Shokugeki OTP Week 2018** that started today **AND** my very first story in English, _soooo_ , it's more than probably that you might find some ( _a lot_ ) of mistakes, beforehand, my apologies for any misspelling.

My desire is to participate every day in Spanish and English so I will give my best to achieve it. This is a rather short writing, but I did not want to expand too much since is my very first attempt to write in English. With this story I just wanted to portray a somewhat sweet moment where Sōma cannot stop being naughty while they prepare some sweets. I think the writing fulfills the function of the two Prompts, haha.

I trust you can enjoy this little writing and if you have the chance, please let me know what you think and any feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated.

Ja ne ~!

 _ **February 11, 2018.**_


End file.
